


To Please

by Nashoka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Teasing, i guess, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashoka/pseuds/Nashoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King T'Challa very much enjoys teasing the Reader one late night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Please

You tightened your grip on the hand that held your waist, holding you in place. You were sat in T’Challa’s lap, squirming as his fingers delicately rubbed you through your underwear and his lips danced along your neck. Your pants had already been discarded, and his bare chest pressed against the your equally nude back. A deep chuckle tickled your ear and your head rolled back to rest on his shoulder.

“Tell me,” T’Challa said lessening the pressure of his fingers. “Would you like more?” You groaned and tried to thrust your hips up and grind against his fingers. T’Challa could obviously see what you were doing and moved his hand completely out of your reach.

“T’Challa...” you groaned out. The new king loved to tease, but after so much for so long you couldn’t take it anymore. You moaned again and circled your hips onto his lap feeling his need beneath you.

“Answer me.” He growled, his hands moved to still your movements and you groaned loudly in frustration.

“Please…” You said, your clit desperate for some sort of friction against it. He chuckled and pressed a kiss onto your neck before he gripped your underwear and lifted your legs so he could easily slip them off of you. The cool night air tickled your wet heat and T’Challa’s hands delicately stroked your folds. You instantly shivered at his touch and shut your eyes.

“Mmm...” He groaned out, his fingers separating your lower lips and circling your entrance. “Do you think your wet enough for me yet?” He was still teasing.

“Yes, T’Challa. Please…” You moaned, trying to grind down against him again.

“Lift your hips, little one...” You could hear the grin in his voice but you were so far gone you didn’t care. You carefully lifted yourself off of him and heard the sounds of him opening his pants. His hands gripped our waist and pulled you so your back was flush with his chest and his cock prodded your entrance.

“Now, sit down…”

You did as he said and sinking down slowly onto his length, groaning as he filled you.

“It seems….” He said between groans. “That even after every time I stretch you, you are still just as tight.”

You moaned loudly before sinking down completely onto him. He inhaled sharply and adjusted his grip on your waist. You slowly began to move your hips, lifting up and down on his cock, enjoying the feeling of him filling you. T’Challa hand moved from its position on your waist to take one of your breasts into his hand.

“Is this position to your liking?” The grip on your breast tightened and he kneaded it in his hand before pinching your hardened nipple. “As much as I am enjoying this, I would like to be able to see your face.” You clenched unintentionally around him at his words and he let out a loud groan.

He held you still before pulling out of you completely. You whimpered at the loss of his member but he quickly turned you around so that you were facing him. T’Challa smiled seeing your breathless expression and smoothed your frayed hairs from your face. He reached down and held his cock steady for you.

“Are you going to keep your king waiting?” He said, his breath against your lips and his hand moving again to cup your breast.

You pecked him quickly before slowly inching down onto him. A high pitched moan left your mouth when he thrusted up into you fully and you grasped his shoulders to keep yourself from falling off of him. A steady stream of moans left your mouth as you bounced up and down on his hard cock.

 “Mmm…” He groaned he gave your breast a final squeeze before moving delicately down your body to rest between your legs. You inhaled sharply when you felt him gently rubbing your clit.

“Oh…T’Challa I-…”

“I know..” He said between gritted teeth. “Unh…I know…” You could tell by the tone of his voice that he was close too.

The intense sensation of him plunging in and out of you quickly while he stroked and your sensitive clit had you teetering over the edge. You moaned loudly once you hit your peak. T’Challa groaned into your ear at the feeling of you clenching tightly around him and emptied himself into you with a few final thrusts. You were thankful for Wakanda’s advances in birth control as his softening member easily slid out of you.

You heard him lightly chuckle and you looked to his smiling face. “Was that to your liking?” You laughed loudly with him.

“Definitely.” You said before pecking his awaiting lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen Civil War two times and I am still not over this movie. This smut was a long time coming ever since i saw the movie lol. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
